


Последний человек на земле

by fandomApocalypse2016, Max_Gautz



Series: Level 2. Миди G-Pg13 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тишина во всем мире</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний человек на земле

привет  
я последний человек на земле, здравствуйте, приятно познакомиться.  
я последний человек, а это мой дневник. его никто никогда не прочитает, но мне в общем-то все равно. его не прочитают не потому что не найдут, а потому что я его скорей всего сожгу. бумага может понадобиться для растопки. я стараюсь поддерживать огонь, чтобы он никогда не гас, но мало ли...  
в общем, мне немного скучно, и я решил что-нибудь написать. развлечений здесь никаких. пойти некуда, не с кем поболтать, нет интернета и вообще ни хрена нет. только чертов лес кругом. по лесу бродят дикие звери. я имел несчастье повстречаться с медведем и еле ноги унес. волков пока не видел, но слышал. они воют по ночам. от волков мне смыться точно не удастся, поэтому я стараюсь не отходить далеко от избушки.  
избушка — это охотничий домик посреди леса. я очень везучий сукин сын, я нашел эту сраную избушку и в ней поселился.  
почему я до сих пор жив — понятия не имею.  
люди просто умирали. падали и уже не вставали. все было быстро, несколько дней — и финита. через день после начала пропала связь, потом электричество. никто ничего не понял, а потом и понимать уже было некому. все умерли. я ходил по городу, заглядывал в магазины, кафешки. везде только трупы. я брел по улице и орал — эй! кто-нибудь!  
никто не отозвался.  
я понимал, что еще день-два — и в городе станет нечем дышать. лето, к счастью, уже кончилось, и жара спала, иначе и пары дней бы не было. а так я хотя бы успел запастись всякой ерундой. оружие, патроны. консервы.  
все сокровища мира, блядь.  
когда начнется зима, можно будет попробовать вернуться. только не знаю как быть с волками.  
когда-то на ютьюбе я смотрел видюшку про этих. как их. ну, семья, которая еще во времена революции, что ли, ушла в тайгу и там жила. их нашли потом и делали с ними селфи.  
в конце осталась только младшая дочь. а где-то в большом мире у нее нашлись какие-то родственники. и она хотела к ним перебраться, потому что к тому моменту была уже старая, как говно мамонта, и тяжело ей было одной в тайге выживать. и вот, чтобы выбраться из тайги, ей пришлось на своих двоих шагать в сторону большого мира. но сделать это в один заход она не могла — далеко ее семейка забралась.  
как же их звали?.. черт.  
в общем, она целый день шла. а ближе к вечеру нашла себе местечко для ночевки и соорудила дом на дереве. сама. при помощи топора — из того, что росло поблизости. старая и не очень здоровая тетка. так вот, я ей завидую.  
я долбаный городской житель, который без консервного ножа банку не вскроет. а она дом на дереве за пару часов запилила.  
кстати, не помню, дошла она в конце концов до большого мира или нет. кажется, нет. так и померла где-то там в долбаном лесу. но волки ее не съели, это точно.  
а меня запросто съедят. особенно зимой.  
то есть, вы понимаете, когда все замерзнет и трупы перестанут вонять, я просто не смогу пройти через лес по снегу. по сути дела, я тут заперт. у меня есть патроны и консервы, я могу подстрелить какого-нибудь зверя и сожрать его, но я не умею стрелять зверей, не умею их разделывать, я, блядь, вообще ничего не умею.  
интересно, сколько я протяну? 

***

вопрос века. вопрос, который волнует умы всего человечества в лице меня. почему. я. не сдох.  
я ел ту же еду и пил ту же воду, что все окружающие. но они умерли, а я жив. наверное, я избранный.  
мальчик, который выжил, чтобы поведать миру о том, как сдохло человечество. если б я еще и знал, от чего оно сдохло. да и какому такому миру я должен это поведать? мира-то нет.  
с одной стороны — туда ему и дорога, а с другой — почему я-то?  
у меня еще не было времени как следует подумать о том, страшно ли мне. на самом деле я, кажется, до сих пор не верю, что все это происходит со мной. наверное, страшно мне станет, когда до меня наконец дойдет, в какой я жопе. одной частью мозга я, конечно, понимаю, что круто попал, но другая, кажется, все еще надеется, что это такой розыгрыш, что вот-вот прилетит вертолет, оттуда спустятся люди с цветами и воздушными шариками и скажут — улыбайтесь, вас снимает скрытая камера! а потом я буду долго и с наслаждением бить морду тому из них, кто первый попадет под руку.  
утром я стрелял по пустым консервным банкам. получается не очень. если на меня нападет дикий зверь — мне хана, однозначно.  
но вообще, если подумать, дикий зверь — не самое страшное. гораздо хуже подыхать от голода, например.  
а может, и нет...  
я никогда не подыхал, мне не с чем сравнивать. но смерть от дикого зверя кажется более быстрой, а значит, более предпочтительной.  
а еще я могу замерзнуть. замерзать мне хочется меньше всего. да мне и вообще почему-то не хочется умирать, хотя на кой черт мне жить — совершенно не понятно. сколько ни проживи — все равно не доживешь ни до отпуска, ни до квартиры в центре, ни до секса с самой клевой телкой в городе. и интернет сюда в ближайшем тысячелетии не проведут. когда я думаю, как я буду сидеть тут посреди зимы, ковырять консерву гнутой вилкой и подбрасывать дрова в печь, мне делается так тоскливо, что хоть пулю в лоб.  
кстати, да. если в зверя попасть мне не удастся, то уж в лоб-то я не промахнусь.  
кстати-2. вместо того чтобы разговаривать с тобой, дорогой дневничок, лучше бы делом занялся. ну например, дров заготовил побольше. потому что ковырять консерву гнутой вилкой в тепле — это одно, а на холоде — совсем другое.  
пока, дорогой дневничок. увидимся.

***

в лесу красиво и неебически тихо.  
сейчас, наверное, во всем мире стоит тишина.  
иногда я думаю, что мне повезло увидеть такое, но везение это сомнительное. как было бы хорошо лежать сейчас где-нибудь на городской улице, раскинув руки, и смотреть пустыми глазами в небо. и не видеть, как оттуда начинает сыпать снег.  
не знаю, почему мне в тот момент пришло в голову опустить топор и посмотреть вверх, но я увидел, как они летят на меня, еще до того, как хотя бы одна коснулась земли. снежинки.  
зрелище потрясающее.  
потом я стоял, наверное, с полчаса и просто пялился вверх. а когда опустил голову — все вокруг стало белым. потом я вернулся в дом, сел на пол и заплакал. 

***

вчера я праздновал новый год.  
на самом деле я понятия не имею, какое сегодня число, потому что не додумался как-то отмечать дни, а потом было уже поздно. но я решил, что вчера новый год, и отметил его.  
новогодняя ночь решительно ничем не отличалась от предыдущих. за окном холодно и бело, дрова трещат, пока мокрые, а ночью темно.  
бухать здесь нечего — все, что было, я уже выпил. но надо же как-то разнообразить жизнь. иначе я свихнусь.  
но если подумать — это не такая уж и плохая идея. свихнуться. меня никто не упрячет в дурку, на меня некому косо смотреть. я могу быть совершенно ебанутым и при этом оставаться приемлемым членом общества, состоящего из одного меня.  
я — это все человечество. я — население целой планеты.  
даже думать не хочу, что где-нибудь в америке в похожей избушке сидит такой же бедолага, как я, и думает, что это он — население. черта с два. нет никакого бедолаги, да и америки нет. мир очень маленький, он занимает ровно то пространство, которое охватывает глаз. и больше ничего не существует.  
подумать только, ученые столько сил потратили, чтобы заглянуть поглубже во вселенную, чтобы сосчитать все черные дыры и галактики, а кончилось все тем, что обросший еблан с гнутой вилкой в руке постановил считать вселенной пятачок в сотню квадратных метров. просто взял и отменил все галактики, всю науку и все до единого достижения цивилизации.  
какая же она маленькая и хрупкая, эта ваша цивилизация. плюнуть и растереть.  
просто плюнуть — и растереть.  
почему же так вышло?  
я не перестаю об этом думать. от чего они все умерли? это был какой-то вирус? а может, это пришельцы истребили всех невидимыми лучами? теперь они подождут год-другой, чтобы тела наверняка истлели, и заселят мою маленькую уютную землю.  
мою.

***

знамения. они должны были быть, но как я ни тужился — ничего не смог вспомнить. разве что черную бабочку, которая залетела ко мне в окно, но как-то она не тянет на знамение. вот если бы комета пролетела...  
может, тот метеорит в челябинске был знамением? просто его не поняли, не сумели расшифровать? может, в его траектории была подсказка, но ученые оказались слишком тупыми, а шаманы, наоборот, слишком умными?  
как бы там ни было, этот цикл мы зафейлили. и я зафейлил. и ньютон с эйнштейном. и даже та маленькая, ни в чем не повинная куколка, которую я поцеловал в детском саду.  
может, если бы я не стал ее целовать, то ничего бы этого и не было. всего один крошечный фейл одного крошечного человечка мог стоить жизни населению целой планеты. чем дольше я об этом думаю, тем логичней мне кажется такое объяснение. кто-то где-то ошибся. может быть, не я, хотя не менее логично искать причину в выжившем мне, а не в мертвом ком-то. но это не так уж важно. важно что однажды кто-то свернул не туда и порушил всю систему. то есть, если рассуждать логически и исходить из того, что все в той или иной степени взаимосвязано, то вывод напрашивается!  
да я просто гений. и оспорить мои умозаключения совершенно некому. я тут сижу — один во всей вселенной — неопровержимый как бог. а может, я и есть бог.  
господи, как все это глупо.

***

мне кажется, что-то происходит. как будто что-то движется, плывет...  
может, я все-таки схожу с ума? только не такого безумия мне бы хотелось. я бы предпочел нормальное, веселое безумие. это когда берешь топор и крошишь все, до чего можешь дотянуться. или, например, садишься в сугроб и поешь веселые песни. или делаешь крылья, забираешься на самую высокую елку и радостно сворачиваешь себе шею. вот это я понимаю — безумие. а когда что-то плывет, движется и дышит тебе в затылок — это неправильно. мы так не договаривались. нет.

***

мне следовало запастись наркотиками.

***

я рублю дрова, я таскаю воду, я топлю печь. я ем и сплю. иногда стреляю по банкам, и это самое крутое, самое изысканное развлечение из всех, что мне доступны. патронов у меня завались. даже если я буду расстреливать по десятку в день, мне все равно хватит до весны. а весной я пойду в город, и плевать я хотел на мертвецов.  
если я не умер, когда умерли все, то что мне сделается от каких-то жмуриков.  
я вообще теперь очень часто думаю о том, кто я. ну, кроме того что я последний человек на земле. и мои представления о себе самом колеблются с невъебенной амплитудой. то я песчинка, затерянная во вселенной, то я огромное и великое божество.  
жаль, что последнее не соответствует истине. будь я богом, я бы сотворил себе компанию. и сочный жирный бифштекс. ах да, и бутылку водки, конечно.  
и все же, как ни крути, я — ключевая фигура этого апокалипсиса.  
конечно, когда наступит следующий, обо мне никто и не вспомнит, но мне плевать. этот, текущий апокалипсис — целиком и полностью мой. если бы у меня была девушка, я мог бы подарить ей конец света.  
у меня нет девушки.  
у меня нет даже сраной бутылки водки.  
у меня много патронов и куча времени, которое мне не на что тратить.  
я здесь долго не протяну.  
может, мне отправиться в путешествие?.. 

***

несколько дней стоял ужасающий холод. в связи с чем в мыслях само собой образовалось словосочетание «крещенские морозы». правда, я не помню, когда точно они бывают, то ли в начале января, то ли ближе к концу. но в любом случае сейчас середина зимы.  
прошло уже около четырех месяцев с тех пор как наступил пиздец. и вот что меня беспокоит...  
почему ничего не случилось? я имею в виду, когда люди так массово гибнут, оставляя без присмотра всю технику, все свои многочисленные заводы, химические предприятия, военные полигоны и атомные реакторы, то рано или поздно что-то взрывается. или загорается, а потом взрывается. или растекается, а потом...  
но за все это время я не видел ни единой даже самой тоненькой струйки дыма, я уж не говорю о ядерных грибах или тучах пепла, закрывающих солнце.  
конечно, я живу в лесу, но город всего в нескольких десятках километров отсюда. и там есть промышленные предприятия.  
на самом деле все это должно было взорваться еще тогда, когда я бродил по городу и орал во всю глотку. но я ничего такого не помню. ни взрывов газа, ни полыхнувшей проводки.  
ведь этого просто не может быть.  
как будто-то кто-то или что-то решило избавиться от людей, сохранив при этом все, чем они владели. этот кто-то пронесся по городу, перекрыл все вентили, отключил рубильники и разомкнул цепи.  
что-то движется и плывет в этом мире.  
что-то сдвинулось и пошло не так. 

***

ночью я проснулся и понял, что уже несколько дней не слышал волков. и тогда мне стало по-настоящему страшно. я вышел из дома и долго стоял, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь.  
тишина. мертвая.  
я живу на кладбище. застывший опустевший мир, в котором, кажется, даже животные умерли. только при этом меня все равно не оставляет ощущение, что что-то происходит вокруг, что-то большое и страшное смотрит на меня сверху и иногда трогает прозрачным пальцем — или что у него там вместо конечностей.  
мне кажется, я ему не нравлюсь.  
наверное оно так же, как я, не понимает, почему все эти насекомые сдохли, а я все еще шевелюсь и по несколько раз в день выползаю из дома чтобы отлить или нарубить дров.  
наверное, оно не может меня убить.  
а еще я подумал вот о чем. если волков больше нет, то ничто не мешает мне вернуться. ну кроме ебаных сугробов, конечно. я же не озаботился лыжами, а идти ногами через километры снега — это, прямо скажем, не лучшая идея. но почему-то мне кажется, что я должен это сделать. как будто там, в городе, я смогу найти объяснение.  
зачем оно мне нужно? исправить-то я все равно ничего не смогу. но так уж устроен человек, ему на все нужны объяснения.  
никто не любит получать в морду ни за что. гораздо приятней получить в морду за дело. и я глупо надеюсь, что, побродив по городу, найду табличку с надписью "это тебе за то, что ты поцеловал ту куколку в четыре года. помнишь, говнюк? вот так-то!"  
мне хоть будет в чем раскаиваться. 

***

я нашел мертвую птицу. все сходится.

***

все думаю про ту бабочку. никогда таких не видел. я, конечно, не специалист, но, по-моему, в наших широтах такие не водятся. зря я не сходил в гугл, сейчас бы знал наверняка. она была жирная, как мотылек, только крылья у нее были черные и бархатистые.  
а ведь я ее даже не убивал. просто отмахнулся газетой — и она куда-то пропала. а потом я нашел ее на кухне, она сидела над окном, уже засохшая.  
ну простите, я же не знал, что она предвестник апокалипсиса. я их себе другими представлял.  
так, ладно, шутки в сторону. что мне известно?  
люди упали и умерли. потом пропали волки и птицы посыпались с неба. тот медведь, которого я видел в самом начале, наверное уснул в своей берлоге и уже не проснется. вот везунчик.  
как там шерлок холмс говорил? нужно найти того, кому все это выгодно. и у меня есть целых несколько версий. первая — матушка-природа. она разумна, и человечество ее так заебало своей самодеятельностью, что она решила от него избавиться. но волки-то ей чем досадили? версия вторая — инопланетяне. они хотят захватить пригодную для жизни планету и выпалывают все, что может ходить, разговаривать и кусаться. потом они привезут сюда своих коров и овец, чтобы те паслись на тучных лугах.  
чушь собачья.  
версия третья — самая очевидная — вирус. сначала он выкосил людей, потом мутировал и добрался до животных. какие-то гондоны создали его в лаборатории и выпустили на волю. а у меня оказался иммунитет, и я имею полное право посмеяться над их выдумкой, потому что смеюсь последним.  
...это все непоправимо, и, наверное, лучше вообще ни о чем таком не думать. только голову не отключишь. я обречен размышлять над этим до последней минуты своей никчемной жизни.

***

сегодня я вышел на улицу, сел на бревнышко и сказал "здравствуй, мир!" мир оказался невежливой сволочью и промолчал в ответ. я долго сидел неподвижно, и в какой-то момент мне показалось, что я... нет, не вижу и не слышу, но будто чувствую что-то снаружи — и одновременно внутри. как будто что-то проходит сквозь меня. как будто огромная невидимая сфера вращается и задевает мой позвоночник самым краешком. я знал, что если посижу так еще какое-то время, то мне откроется истина, но к тому моменту я замерз как собака.  
жаль что у меня нет собаки. я мог бы с ней разговаривать. конечно, я могу разговаривать и с собой, но это все же не то.  
знаешь, дорогой дневничок, чего я хочу больше всего на свете? послушать эминема.  
шэди, чувак! я считаю, ты должен гордиться. последний человек на земле мечтает послушать не лондонский симфонический, не баха или чайковского, а тебя, засранца.  
и прости что так вышло. я жив — а ты мертв. это несправедливо, я знаю.  
ну вот, я разговариваю с эминемом. 

***

давно не писал, было как-то незачем. у меня кончается еда, и мне придется возвращаться в город. то есть, если исходить из того, что я хочу выжить, — то да, придется. но я не уверен, хочу ли. здесь наступила весна, снег тает, и мне не нужно будет преодолевать сугробы. мертвецы, разбросанные там повсюду, меня не пугают. конечно, они будут вонять, но я уверен, что мне это не повредит.  
я думаю, мне вообще ничто не повредит.  
последние дни я ем только крупу. и за всю зиму я не съел ни одной луковицы, ни одного зубчика чеснока. у меня уже должны шататься зубы, только я не наблюдаю у себя никаких признаков авитаминоза. я абсолютно здоров и прекрасно себя чувствую. почему-то мне кажется, что повстречайся я с волками — они бы меня не тронули.  
может, это ложное чувство неуязвимости. я думал об этом. я даже хотел попробовать как-нибудь себе навредить, чтобы посмотреть что из этого выйдет, но потом оставил эту мысль. рано или поздно что-то извне обязательно мне навредит, и у меня будет прекрасная возможность наблюдать результат.  
а здесь, между тем, наступила весна. ну, знаете как это бывает, травка зеленеет, почки набухают, подснежники там всякие пробиваются. так вот, это все обман. нас водили за нос. нет никаких почек, а подснежники — это самое гадкое наебалово, с каким я сталкивался.  
да, я хочу сказать именно то, что говорю. вслед за людьми и животными умерли деревья.  
они все так же стоят, шелестят ветками, когда дует ветер, но они больше никогда не зацветут. не покроются зеленью. не дадут плодов.  
я думал, что зима апокалипсиса будет страшной, но я ошибался — лето обещает быть гораздо страшнее.  
одно радует — насекомые тоже перевелись. наверняка я этого, конечно, не знаю, но вывод напрашивается. никаких больше комаров, пчел, назойливых мух и отвратительных рыжих тараканов. и бабочка с черными крыльями не залетит ко мне в окно.  
черт, я даже скучаю по ней. она была милая. 

***

пустой черный лес стоит вокруг и чего-то ждет. я так и не вернулся в город, вместо этого научился варить и есть кору. и не то чтобы мне вообще хотелось есть...  
я долго размышлял над тем, что же все-таки происходит, но так и не смог ничего сформулировать. единственное, что я понял — это время. когда я сажусь и долго-долго сижу не двигаясь, я чувствую как оно проходит сквозь меня и гладит по позвоночнику. оно совсем не страшное, безразличное. оно никому не вредит и ничего не боится. по сути дела — оно и есть бог.  
ему бессмысленно молиться, его можно только наблюдать. или двигаться вместе с ним. 

***

лыковы. так звали ту семью из леса, я вспомнил. 

***

все лето перестраивал и достраивал свою избушку. скоро снова придет зима, но в этот раз мне будет теплее. снаружи мой дом теперь похож на дно корабля, обросшее ракушками. липкая глина, прошлогодняя трава и куски древесной коры. крыша не протекает, сквозняки я ликвидировал и немного поправил печь, она теперь не дымит. думаю, зиму я переживу как от нефиг делать.  
развлекаюсь тем, что хожу по мертвому лесу, ищу всякую ерунду. однажды нашел мобильник. еще раз — нож с перемотанной синей изолентой ручкой. я вертел в его руках и думал о том грибнике, который его потерял. наверное, он расстроился и долго его искал.  
больше я ни о чем не думал. 

***

иногда я вспоминаю свою прежнюю жизнь. она кажется такой глупой, шумной и бестолковой, что мне даже стыдно. с другой стороны, а что я, собственно, мог сделать? кто осудит меня за все те неловкости, в которые я попадал? и кто подсчитает мои промахи и победы?  
то есть, я хочу сказать, глупо было проводить столько времени на ютьюбе, а вместо этого стоило все-таки раскрутить ту цыпочку на потрахаться, но теперь ведь нет разницы. даже если бы я был чикатилой, мне бы ничего за это не было. 

 

***

вчера я расстрелял последние патроны. я не стрелял несколько месяцев, и этот густой плотный грохот меня немного освежил. я привык к тишине, но все равно всегда очень радуюсь дождю. он шуршир, шипит, барабанит... я даже ветру радуюсь. мертвые деревья все еще тут и все еще колышут ветками. но вот это всем телом ощутимое БАХ-БАХ-БАХ!.. это был праздник.  
возможно, последний в моей жизни.

***

у меня немного дрожат руки, так что извини за корявый почерк, дневничок. я опять ходил в лес, пинал грязь, искал мусор. и нашел нечто гораздо большее.  
я вышел на поляну, где ничто не предвещало. а потом я посмотрел под ноги и увидел гриб.  
он был зеленого цвета с тонкими радиальными полосочками на шляпке. ничего прекрасней я в жизни своей не видел! даже та куколка, которую я поцеловал в детском саду, не была так привлекательна!  
я сидел на голой земле, смотрел на этот зеленый гриб и плакал такими горькими слезами, словно у меня кто-то умер.  
хотя вообще-то да, у меня умерло целое человечество. 

***

я сегодня ел грибы. 

***

снег странный на вкус. и странного цвета.

***

вчера прямо из колодца вылезла какая-то хрень. не знаю что мне с ней делать. пробовал кормить ее грибами — не жрет.  
назвал эминемом. не откликается. 

***

он вырос. стал большой, примерно как дом. на имя по-прежнему не откликается, но все время бродит где-то рядом. стоит выйти, потоптаться возле избушки — и он тут как тут. я пытаюсь научить его говорить, но не уверен, что у него есть рот. 

***

из леса пришла стая мелких, эминем их съел. я долго на него ругался, потому что мелкие были милые. веселые, оранжевые, немного переливались и чмокали об землю. эминему моя ругань похуй, он просто свалил.  
назвал мелких лыковыми. посмертно. 

***

мальчик совсем вырос и ушел навсегда. я понял это после того как три часа топтался перед домом, а он так и не явился. я плакал потом весь день. не знаю, как я буду жить без него.

***

завелась какая-то ползучая гадость. уж лучше б тараканы, блядь.  
это не насекомые, это какое-то липкое говно. честное слово, я бы с радостью их обменял на гигантских комаров и прочую кровососущую дрянь. не завидую я тем людям, которые тут образуются, им придется очень не сладко. один мой эминем чего стоит, а что творится в южных широтах — я даже представить себе не могу.  
кстати, а не сходить ли мне в южные широты?..

***

очень давно ничего не писал. и, по правде говоря, не знаю что написать сейчас. просто сегодня опять новый год, и я подумал, что стоило бы черкнуть хоть пару строчек.  
я родился в городе, ходил там в школу, как все нормальные дети, потом у меня были девчонки и даже одна великая любовь среди них. а теперь вот я сижу здесь, ем новогодний суп из грибов и уже с трудом понимаю, что такое новый год и почему он зимой.  
из всей прошлой жизни я отчетливо помню, кажется, только один эпизод. я был еще совсем маленький, лет пяти или около того. играл во дворе. было солнечно, стояло лето. я поймал жука и оторвал ему лапку. потом вторую, третью. потом крылышки. жук умер у меня на ладони, а меня вдруг осенило — я тоже умру. это было как в кино — бабах! звучит драматическая музыка! камера берет крупный план.  
кажется, я заплакал. мне было жаль жука, с тех пор я больше никогда не отрывал им лапки, но еще больше мне было жалко себя. когда-нибудь я тоже умру, как этот жук. и не только я, но и моя мама. и дедушка с бабушкой. и даже та куколка с розовым бантом.  
я долго сидел ошарашенный, и солнце шпарило мне в макушку. такое большое красивое лето там было. таким огромным и ярким был мир. а я сидел, осиротевший, и знал, что таким же он и останется, только меня в нем не будет.  
все вышло с точностью до наоборот. огромный я — и маленький грустный мир.  
я давно перестал размышлять, почему все пошло так, а не иначе. моего мозга точно не хватит, чтобы что-то понять. но так уж вышло, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать.  
с новым годом тебя, земля. пусть у тебя все будет круто.


End file.
